


Love Live shipfest

by Jumpykat



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, don't worry the rubydia isn't romantic, i mean i guess it's angsty, might get sexual later on who knows?, there will be more than one ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpykat/pseuds/Jumpykat
Summary: Basically a whole bunch of oneshots for ships and the occasional continuation of one of the oneshots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first one is a Nozoeli oneshot where one of them is a vampire

Nozomi has recently felt like Eli was avoiding her, she doesn’t understand why. Nozomi knew she didn’t do anything but she has noticed Eli has been staring at her weirdly and every time she looked to confirm she would quickly look away. Nozomi was going to find out why she has been avoiding her.  
Nozomi walked into the student council room, she turned and gazed upon Eli who looked like she had paled even more than she already was. “Elicchi~” Nozomi hummed happily as she skipped over to the blonde Russian with a huge smile. She leaned over the table right in front of Eli, she tried to make eye contact but Eli kept avoiding it. Nozomi was starting to feel uneasy about this now. Nozomi quietly got up off the table and walked to her seat next to Eli trying to keep her smile but she knew it was fading.  
Nozomi sat there and snuck glances towards Eli, she was trying her best to concentrate on the student council work. It almost made Nozomi laugh at how hard she was trying. Nozomi went to grab the papers she was doing was supposed to be working on to stack them when she felt a sharp pain on her finger. “Ow!” She gasped before quickly pushing her hand to her mouth not meaning to be loud. She turned to Eli after she heard the sharp screech of a chair being push back, and before she knew it she was leaning against the table.  
Nozomi winced in pain as her back was slammed against the table. She was a little confused at what Eli was doing but she wasn’t going to miss this opportunity to tease Eli. “Oh Elicchi~ If you wanted to push me down and take me why didn’t you just say-“ Nozomi stopped talking as soon as she finally looked at Eli. She looked into Eli’s once blue eyes, which were now a deep crimson, she saw hunger in them.  
Nozomi gulped nervously, which didn’t go unnoticed by Eli who had her eyes on her throat as she licked her lips. Nozomi began to be a little scared as Eli started to bend down a bit slowly opening her mouth revealing long fangs. She wasn’t expecting her wrist to be grabbed and her bleeding finger to be stuck into Eli’s mouth. She could feel her face heat up as she watch Eli lick and suck on her finger. “E-elicchi” She whined a bit.  
Nozomi didn’t expect Eli to stop but she did. Eli quickly back up and looked at her terrified. “I’m so sorry! I-I’ve been trying to control myself and I smelt blood and I just…..” Eli looked away nervously “Couldn’t help myself” She stared at Eli before looking at her moist finger. “Elicchi” Nozomi mumbled softly as she reach over to Eli after sitting up and lightly pulling at her mouth to open it. Eli made a noise of complaint as she tried to close her mouth, she started to lightly prod at the fangs in her mouth “Why didn’t you just tell me you were a vampire?”  
Eli looked away guiltily “I didn’t want to hurt you” She explained as she deiced to make eye contact with Nozomi holding her gaze. Nozomi’s gaze softened as she moved her hand to Eli’s cheek “But you did by ignoring me” Eli’s eyes quickly widened as she went to say something but Nozomi gently pushed her finger against her lips. “shhh if you were hungry why didn’t you tell me I would have quickly offered myself?” Nozomi asked with a giggle as she pushed her sleeve up.  
Eli stared and licked her lips accidentally licking nozomi’s finger before she shook her head and pushed nozomi’s arm away. “No, I will not allow you to give me your blood. You are too important.” Eli said. Nozomi continued to smile as she pulled her sleeve down before she started to unbutton her jacket. She looked up to see Eli become flustered and look away before mumbling “What are you doing?” Nozomi didn’t answer her as she took off her ribbon and unbuttoned the collar of her shirt pushing it away from her neck.  
“Elicchi~” She hummed put as she reached out and gently grabbed Eli’s shoulders pulling her toward her, making sure Eli’s face was against her neck. “No Nozomi I already said-“ Eli said as she tried to pull away before stopping her struggle as she felt legs wrap around her “Drink” Nozomi said with a wide smile as she closed her eyes and strained her neck so Eli could get to it better. Eli took a small sniff and couldn’t hold it anymore, she opened her mouth and took a bite and began to suck. Nozomi squirmed and let out a small gasp, it wasn’t painful it was actually the opposite it was very pleasurable, even if it did hurt it wasn’t like she couldn’t handle the pain though. “A-ah E-elicchi” Nozomi moaned out as she moved her arms to wrap around her neck.  
That was probably the worst time for someone to come in. “Eli, Nozomi, I came to see if you needed any help since I know you….” Umi stopped speaking and just stared before she let out a gasp as her whole body tensed and she became super red. “T-that is s-so shameless! I can’t b-believe you two!” Umi exclaimed as she stomped her foot and balled her fist. “T-this is so lewd!” She exclaimed as she ran out of the student council room. Nozomi and Eli sat in silence with wide eyes as Eli finally pulled out her fangs and stared at the door way where the angry second year once stood a second ago. “T-that sucked” Eli said as she looked back towards Nozomi who had a smirk on her face “Almost as much as you did”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has a doctors visit and things go a different way than she thought.

Nico sighed as she pulled into a parking spot at the doctor’s office, she was going to get a checkup…obviously. She hated going to the doctor’s and really didn’t want to go but when your manager is forcing you to go you kind of have no choice. She turned off her car, unbuckled her seat belt, and got out making sure to lock her door. She walked up to the place and stopped in front of it to stare at it “Fuck this place” She grumbled under her breath as she made her way inside.

            She signed in and began to fill out papers she was handed. Why would she the amazing Nico Nii drink or do drugs? Asking her those questions were pointless. Nico quickly finished answering the questions, she made sure to hide her annoyance with a small smile. She handed the questions back in before sitting back down and waiting for another six or so minutes. “Nico Yazawa!” Nico cringed at the loud energetic voice “Doctor Nishikino will see you now!” Nico got up and looked at the orange haired nurse and clenched her fist before walking over to her looking down. The nurse must have taken this as fear because she quickly grabbed onto her hand, which of course startled Nico…you don’t just grab an idol. “Don’t worry it’s just a full body checkup, nya!” The nurse exclaimed as she started dragging her towards the room. “Nya?? Really- Wait what was that first part????” Nico asked as she began to get nervous now. The nurse- whose name was apparently Rin Hoshizora – just ignored her as she was pushed into the room.

            Nico stumbled into the room dumbfounded “Why had no one told me it was a full body checkup?!” She thought angrily. “Well someone did tell me but not soon enough” Nico looked at the closed door of the room and sighed before going to sit down on the bed provided. She waited and waited and waited “Doctor Nishikino will see you now” She mocked “Yeah see me now my ass” She muttered as she began to shake her leg out of impatience’s. She swears she waited for another ten minutes before she heard the door click telling her it was being opened. She looked up and tried not to look annoyed but there was no hiding it, she watched as her redheaded ~~beauty~~ asshole of a doctor stepped into the room. “You know, I have places to be after this” She growled as she watched her doctor look up from the clipboard to look at her for a second before going back to looking at it, “That’s funny because your manager informed me you had nowhere to be after this and to take my time” She could here that hint of amusement in her voice and it pissed her off. Nico let out a huff and looked away, why did she always have to be stuck with this rich, rude, dick of a doctor? Of course she has been here before, before she goes on tour she has to come here and make sure she’s healthy and each time she is met with a pretty face- well it’s not like she isn’t pretty but she’s as pretty as Nico. She put the clipboard down and reached up and lightly pushed a piece of her hair out of her face showing more of her pale skin. “Fuck” Nico muttered as she placed a hand over her mouth while looking away, that made her heart pound and she hates it. Why did Maki Nishikino have to be so attractive??? “What was that?” Maki asked as she stared at her through cold purple eyes. “It was nothing that concerns you, _Maki_ ” She said as she looked at her, she felt a small hint of amusement as she saw Maki’s eyebrow twitch. Maki mumbled something under her breath before walking over to a small desk in the corner. “Take off your clothes so we can get this over with” Maki stated. Nico’s face quickly drained of color “Why?” She asked. Maki sighed “It’s easier to do a full body check up with no extra things getting in the way.” Nico still did not want to take off her clothing “But-“ Maki quickly cut her off “Look, Miss Yazawa I’m pretty sure you said you had some where to be after this so don’t waste our time and do what I say or I swear I will do it for you-“ Nico’s eyes widened and so did Maki’s as she stopped talking. Nico’s face felt hot, all her color gained back “You would like that wouldn’t you?” She muttered before quickly saying “I g-guess the great Nico Nii will take off her clothing now!” Maki looked away “Gross, keep your underwear on” She said with pure disgust in her voice. “Rude” Nico thought as she began to take off her clothing, her was pounding loudly in the practically silent room she swears Maki could probably hear it.

            Nico honestly did not think she was going to have a full body checkup and she definitely didn’t expect to do it basically naked. So her choice in underwear…was well a little questionable for an idol such as herself…it was a thong and a lacy bra. She held her clothing in front of her to cover herself so Maki couldn’t see her “I’m d-done” Nico stuttered she was very nervous now. Nico was slightly startled as Maki quickly turned around to look at her. Nico shivered as she felt Maki’s gaze run up and down her body, her face was expressionless. “I need you to drop your clothes” Maki stated as she stepped closer away from the desk she was at. Nico slowly dropped her clothing, she looked away not wanting to what Maki’s face looked like right now but curiosity got the better of her. Her face was still emotionless! Even after seeing Nico in her sexy underwear! Nico felt slightly offended, okay a little more than slightly. Maki blinked at Nico before giving her hair one last twirl. “I’m going to check you now” Maki sighed as she reached out to lightly push Nico back onto the bed. Nico quickly closed her eyes tight thinking it wouldn’t make her any more embarrassed. She held her breath as she felt Maki’s hand against her skin, her long slender fingers running across her skin making her flush and let out a small gasp. Maki quickly stopped her hand hesitating over Nico’s skin, she removed her hands and cleared her throat. “I’m done, you can put your clothing on now” She said as she walked over to her clipboard and began to write some things down before walking out closing the door behind her. Nico stared at the door “She never mentioned my underwear” Nico muttered with a pout as she began to put her clothing back on. She was disappointed, angry, annoyed, and she just really wanted to go home and yell at her roommate Nozomi for no reason so Nozomi would comfort her.

            She finished putting on her clothing and began to show herself out of the doctor’s office when she heard someone call out for her. She automatically recognized it and stopped. She glared up at the woman approaching her. “What?” She said with clear annoyance, Maki didn’t even react to the hostility. “I need to tell you something” she stated, Nico glared at her some more “Get on with it, I have somewhere to be” Maki nodded and leaned forward close to Nico’s ear. “I really liked how your underwear looked on you, but it would be better on the floor” She whispered before she pulled away to give Nico a satisfied grin. Nico stared at her with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth. Maki then winked and walked away leaving Nico to be super embarrassed alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually slightly passed off a true story, my friend had to go to the doctor's and without knowing she had to get a full body check up wore a thong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This basically crack.

Nico sighed as she walked to the roof with only Umi. They were a little distracted and didn’t see that the other girls had gone ahead. She let out a loud yawn as she walked up the steps, her siblings had kept her up all night. Nico looked over at Umi who looked kind of nervous, maybe it was because they were technically late for practice? Well that didn’t really concern Nico, well it kinda did but she wasn’t going to say anything.  
While they made their way up the stairs Umi’s hand brushed against hers. Umi jumped back in shock and grabbed her hand pulling it to her chest as she let out a loud “No! Don’t touch me!” Nico stared at her in astonishment “Um…Excuse me? You touched me first” Nico stated with a growl and an accusing finger.  
Just as Umi was about to say something, Honoka came rushing out from outside “Are you alight Umi?! I head you scream!” Honoka asked loudly as she ran over to Umi. “I’m fine, Honoka” Umi said stopping to look at Honoka before looking back at Nico “Nico just touched me that’s all” Umi dropped her hand from her chest. Honoka looked over at Nico “Niiiiiiiiiiiiicoooooooo” Honoka whined “You shouldn’t touch people without conseeeeeent” Nico looked at Honoka with clear annoyance “First of all she touched me!” Nico yelled as her eyebrow twitched slightly. “Would I believe Umi who has been my best friend for years or Nico who is known for lying?” Honoka asked as she thought about it jokingly to tease Nico and then she grabbed Umi’s hand “I believe Umi!” Honoka exclaimed as she dragged Umi up the rest of the steps. “Aaaaaaaaaaa!” Nico screamed “I’m not coming to practice!”  
Nico stormed down the steps and to the nurse’s office. “What the fuck…” She groaned as she opened the nurse’s office door. The nurse wasn’t in there, Nico walked over to the bed and sat down on it pulling out her pigtails. She laid down to blow off some steam and happened to fall right to sleep.  
When Nico woke up she was greeted to a hand stroking her hair. She opened her eyes and looked up to see who the person was. She saw Umi with her eyes peacefully closed as she hummed and stroked Nico’s hair. Nico didn’t know whether she should say something or not, she kinda really didn’t want to because she was enjoying the affectionate touch. Nico finally decided it would be best to say something “Um” Nico mumbled as she leaned up using her elbows to hold her up. This sent Umi backwards, she quickly pulled her hand out of Nico’s hair and let out a yelp. Nico groaned “Why do you freak out when you touch me?” She asked as she looked at Umi through annoyed red eyes. Umi looked away a little nervous before muttering “Force of habit” Nico looked at her questioningly before deciding not to ask “So it’s not because you hate me?” Nico blurted out and immediately regretted saying it. She closed her mouth and looked away not wanting to mess up again. “What?” Umi muttered “Why do you think I would hate you?” Umi asked “Well…I’m annoying and you don’t really talk to me so…” Nico muttered with a pout. Umi quickly grabbed her hand and placed it against her face. “I would never hate you, I don’t have the heart to hate people” Umi stated.  
Nico was definitely startled with what Umi did as she stared at Umi she was definitely uncomfortable and she was shaking. “You don’t have to touch me Umi-“ Umi quickly cut her off “No! I need to show you that I don’t hate you” Nico blinked “You know there is probably another way to show me” Nico said with a small smile as she got an idea. “Another way? What would that be?” Umi asked. “Like this~” Nico purred as she leaned over and gently pecked Umi’s lips. Umi sat there for a second before dropping Nico’s hand and becoming flustered. Umi fell backwards and Nico smirked. That smirk quickly dropped when Umi let out screech “No!”  
Honoka and Rin quickly busted into the room. “Are you okay Umi?!” Rin asked loudly as she ran over to the blue haired girl on the floor. “Niiiiiiiiicooooooo remember what I said? You need conseeeent” Honoka whined as her and Rin made eye contact before saying the most stupid thing ever at the same time:  
“Consent is good! Consent is great! If I say no, it counts as rape!”  
Umi and Nico looked at each other before looking at the two orange haired girls. “Both of you are fucking idiots”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was slight based off of something in school, me and my friends were joking around and one of them put a their hand on my shoulder and screamed no. Hopefully you guys like the poem of honoka's and Rin's, I came up with that during math class with my friend and it has been a running joke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based after what happened in one of the manga chapters

Rin had gone looking for Nozomi after she didn’t show up when the group was getting ready to leave and it was already dark out, when she had found her she was on the rooftop laying down on her back looking up at the stars. It didn’t seem like Nozomi noticed her so she began to stalk towards her. While Rin was walking a gust of wind blew blowing Nozomi’s hair showing off her sparkling green eyes and her solemn expression. “Beautiful” Rin muttered as she stared at Nozomi. Nozomi slowly turned her head to look at Rin “Aren’t they?” She asked as she smiled brightly.

Rin let out a small “Huh?” before realizing Nozomi meant the stars, her face flushed as she continued walking over to Nozomi and sat down next to her. The cool air hitting her face felt weird but she wasn’t going to mention it. “Yeah” Nozomi continued to smile at her as if she knew exactly what Rin was thinking about, but Nozomi was always like that. Nozomi turned to look back up at the stars, Rin didn’t look up at the stars as she was more interested in Nozomi than the stars. She reached out and lightly began to stroke Nozomi’s hair, Nozomi glanced towards her and decided not to say anything as she pushed her head into the touch. “You remind me of a lonely black cat” Rin said without thinking. “You think so? I thought that would be Nicocchi” Nozomi said with a small chuckle as she thought about how annoyed Nico would become if she was to hear that. “Hm maybe, nya” Rin responded as she continued to stroke Nozomi’s hair. Nozomi glanced back up at the stars “They are beautiful aren’t they?” Nozomi asked. Rin was in a daze as she pet Nozomi “Yeah you are, nya” Nozomi looked surprised for a second then she giggled.

Rin quickly realized her mistake “N-not y-you I meant the stars! I mean you are beautiful too but-“ Nozomi silenced her by sitting up and placing a finger against her lips. “do you mean it?” Nozomi asked. Rin never nodded so quickly “Of course, nya” She said quietly and nervously against Nozomi’s finger. Nozomi drew her finger back and leaned forward to lightly put her forehead against Rin’s. “You’re beautiful too, Rin” she said closing her eyes and lightly kissing Rin’s nose affectionately. Rin flushed, she almost felt like crying “Nozomi…are you…lonely?” Rin asked as she watched Nozomi’s face to see her expression, she saw a hint of sadness for a moment when she opened her eyes. “I once was very lonely…but then I met everyone in muse and now I’m not lonely” Nozomi stated, Rin furrowed her eyebrows and pouted. “b-but you had such a sad lonely expression earlier” Rin said as let out a small whimper. Nozomi smiled at her, Rin couldn’t help but slightly blush again. “I came up here to clear my head, of course I would look lonely” Nozomi said with a chuckle. “But-“ Nozomi quickly silenced her with a small kiss to her lips. Nozomi pulled away and laid down again this time putting her head on Rin’s lap. “Let’s be quiet for a while, okay?” Nozomi asked as she closed her eyes beginning to get comfortable “Okie dokie, nya” Rin said in a daze as she gently ran her fingers through her hair.

Eli and Maki watched them from the door after being sent by the rest of the group after Rin never returned from her quest to find Nozomi. Eli and Maki made eye contact and gave a small nod to each other, they closed the door deciding to tell everyone it was better not to expect them to show up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set after they come back after losing

Dia made sure to walk really slow, Ruby and everyone else came back from their trip…they had lost the competition. That was exactly what Dia was afraid of, she knew they would lose, and she knew her sister was going to get hurt. Dia leaned her head back against her sister’s shoulder. She was asleep on her back, Dia kept her arms firmly wrapped around her sisters legs to make sure she didn’t slip off her back…she was already hurt enough.

When Dia got home she quietly closed the doors behind her as she made her way to Ruby’s room. She gently placed her sister down on her bed, she lightly rubbed at her cheeks trying to wipe away dried tears…she hated seeing her like this. She grabbed a corner of Ruby’s blanket and dragged it over her to make sure she was comfortable and warm while she slept. She was about to leave but she wrist was grabbed. “onee-chan” She heard Ruby whine, she turned to look at her. Her gaze quickly softened as she watched at the girl wipe at her eyes, she let go of her wrist and lifted the blanket. “Can you please stay with me tonight?” Ruby asked with pleading eyes. Dia looked at her and felt like she was going to explode, she just could never say no to her. “Of course” She said softly with a reassuring smile as she climbed into the bed next to Ruby. As soon as she was in arms were quickly wrapped around her and a head was pushed into her chest. Dia smiled happily when she felt Ruby smile against her, she began to lightly pet her before giving her a small kiss on the top of her head.

“Sleep now Ruby, I’m here”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotori catches Nico with her signature.

Nico frowned as she looked at the Minalinsky signature, she had made sure to get one, and she did anything to get the signature. She lightly traced over the signature and let out a sigh. She went through so much trouble just to find out that the signature was her underclassman’s, Kotori Minami. She continued to look over the signature completely distracted.

“Nico?”

Nico jumped almost throwing the signature “Holy shit!” She squeaked as she turned towards the person who called her name. She knew who the voice belonged to but she was still shocked to see the ash brown haired girl. “Is that my signature?” Kotori asked softly as she pointed to the thing in Nico’s hands. Nico quickly noticed she still had the signature in her hand. “Ahhhhhhhhhh! You see nothing!” Nico yelled as she quickly got up and put away the signature. “So was it?” Kotori asked as she gave Nico a knowing smile. “W-why would I get something like that?!” Nico exclaimed as she crossed her arms with a small blush on her face. “It makes me happy to know you bought a signature from me” Kotori said with a giggle.

Nico blushed a bit more “Her giggle is cute” Nico thought as she looked away. “I never knew you would be such a big fan of me that you would buy a signature, I only gave out a few and you still managed to get one” Kotori said as she smiled ear to ear “I find that impressive” Nico quickly looked up at Kotori and blushed furiously “W-well when I’m a fan I’ll go all out” Nico exclaimed confidently as she uncrossed her arms and put her hands on her hips, She heard a giggle from in front of her, she looked up at the girl and lost some of her confidence. “A-are you making fun of the great Nico Nii?!” Nico asked which just made Kotori giggle more. “no!” of course not!” Kotori exclaimed before getting embarrassed for yelling and bringing her hand to her mouth before pulling it away a few seconds later after she regained her composure. She looked at Nico with a smile and a stare that made her shiver “I’m very flattered and I find it very cute you would go through such lengths to get one stupid signature from me”

Nico wanted to comment on Kotori calling it stupid but she just couldn’t bring herself to say anything. “I….uh…you think that’s cute?” She asked as she looked down while twiddling her thumbs. Kotori chuckled as she reached over and lightly gripped Nico’s chin and lifted it up so she was looking her in the eyes “Most things about you are cute” Kotori hummed as she leaned down to lightly kiss Nico’s nose. Nico never screamed out of happiness until now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't know how to summarize this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first person told through how maki sees things, i wrote this a 5:30 in the morning while sleep deprived so i have no clue if it's good or not.

I don’t ever want lose this melody, this beautiful, unwavering melody. The melody I share with one person and no one else. I’ve tried to make that melody with others it’s just not the same, it has to be the melody me and her make. The melody, the harmony, everything, it needs to be made with the hands of mine and Umi’s…a composer and her lyricist. Well technically not mine, everyone’s lyricist…but that doesn’t stop me from wanting her all to myself.

I look towards her when we are in that music room and I wonder if she ever looks towards me. She catches me a few times and asks me if anything is wrong or if I need anything, I long to say yes there is something wrong or there is something I need, but I don’t want to burden her with unnecessary things…she has enough on her plate and if anyone else understands that the most it would be you.

“I wish I was in their place” is something I would think to myself as I would watch Honoka and Kotori smoother Umi in affection, something I knew very well that you can’t do. I wished for Umi to speak to me with the warmth in her voice that she does with them but I only met her this year that would be impossible and foolish. I flush as our eyes meet and she waves, I of course look away with a huff and walk away….I don’t want her to catch on.

One day I catch her staring off into space while we are in the music room. I call her name…she doesn’t reply. I repeat her name multiple times, I love the feel of it rolling off my tongue “Umi” but no matter how much I love it she doesn’t respond. I get up from my seat at the piano and walk over to her lightly waving my hand over her face just for her not to react again. I go to say her name just for her to open her mouth and speak, she mutters one thing that I wish I didn’t hear…someone’s name. I can’t handle this tight feeling in my chest, I feel like I might just fall apart. I walk slowly back to the piano, I go to press my fingers against the keys when I notice how my hands are shaking, I bit my lip and press the keys. I don’t look up but I know this shocked Umi out of her trance, I play the keys with ease that someone with long time experience could do, it turns into a sad melody a sad melody I made because of her…because I wanted to feel special to her…the one person I can make a beautiful, unwavering melody with. When I play the final note she claps and I look up at her and feel like I might pass out, those golden brownish eyes lock with my purple eyes. I let out the breath I didn’t know I was holding, we stare at each other for a small bit of time before I feel like it might be too long and look away at the keys on the piano…we don’t say a single word to each other for the time being.

I should have expected Nozomi to be the first to find out she always is, she confronts me after school during practice while I are watching Umi. “You should tell her” She tells me...I deny my feelings for her but Nozomi smiles at me and I can’t help but tell her everything. I tell her that I’m over her and that Nozomi doesn’t need to concern herself. I flinch as I feel Nozomi’s arms wrap around me and pull me against her “Don’t lie…it’s okay, Maki” She whispers in my ear. I hate when she gets all motherly “No one can get over someone that fast, I can tell by the way you look at her you still lov-“ I cut her off by tell her she’s wrong and I don’t understand her, my face feels hot like I could cry. Nozomi let’s go of me before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door, we leave practice and don’t come back to it. Nozomi helps me forget for the time being.

When I go home later that day after spending most of it with Nozomi, I’m greeted by seeing my mom and dad acting strange when I question it they said I had a visitor. I knew this most likely wasn’t Hanayo this time, when I round the corner I am greeted to the sight of the person I didn’t want to see sitting there drinking tea. I can feel my body wanting to shut down, my movements became slower, my heart was pounding, and I felt like I couldn’t breathe but I managed to get out the name I loved oh so much “Umi?” It comes out in a question even though I could tell it’s her. When she looks up I can feel a shiver run through my body, I want to go over to her and hug her, kiss her, but I won’t and never will. We head to my room so we discuss privately.

When we get to my room she looks upset “Is everything oka-“ She cuts me off by closing my door and grabbing my hands, I can’t help but flush “Why did you and Nozomi leave practice? That isn’t very like the bother of you” she asked with a very worried tone. I’m almost speechless but I force the words out “I was having some troubles and Nozomi was helping me with them” I say but when I look into her eyes she looks skeptical. “Is that really true? Where did you guys go? What did you do?” Umi asks so many questions that it’s hard for me to answer but I’m getting a bit annoyed and defensive “Mine and Nozomi’s reasons for leaving are none of your concern” I say even though it’s your right to know because you are the reason I left. “Also where we went and what we did isn’t something you need to know either” I say but I hate myself more with each word, I don’t want to look at her but I do also I see is pain and sadness…pain and sadness I just caused.

She goes to pull her hands away but I squeeze them not wanting to give up the warmth of her hands. “I’m sorry” I choke out as I look away letting a small tear fall from my face. I look down and watch as Umi pulls one of her hands away and moves it towards my face and wipes my tear. My heart begins to pound and so does my head making for a horrible melody but a nice one that she has caused. “No I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have tried to get you to tell me” Umi said as she caressed my face before gently pulling it up so I would look at her. I search her eyes for answers but I can’t find any, I remember Nozomi’s words “You should tell her” and I do just that....I tell her. She looks shocked for a moment as she took in the information that she had just learned. I watched as her eyes went through many emotions and her lips curved down to make a small pout. She pulls me into a hug and I start to get my hopes up but then all my hopes come crashing to the ground “I’m sorry, Maki…I can’t return your feelings…let’s stay friends okay?” I knew deep down I would get those words but when I pulled away to look at her all I saw was pity.

In the end I lost that melody, the melody I sought. I thought maybe our melodies could intertwine and become beautiful…it turns out though we don’t have that sort of thing. We don’t make a melody together anymore, it’s just I whom makes it…or maybe that’s how it was from the beginning and I was just seeing it as I wished. We were able to stay friends, we had to, for the sake of muse…what would they do without their composer and lyricist right? I think even if it wasn’t for the sake of muse we would still stay friends…it would take me a while but I would be able to go back to normal, because how I was before wasn’t normal. I want to love myself….I want to learn how to love someone else…maybe picking someone you have to write songs with isn’t such a great idea. Falling in love with Umi was just another step I needed to take to find my melody and I am finding my own beautiful, unwavering melody each step I take in muse and I think that’s really all I wanted…a melody that I was able to make not only with myself or one other person but with all nine of us.


End file.
